Storm (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = (Possible Boyfriend) | wxm = all | aemh = | voice = Susan Dalian | other = MAU }} :Storm is from the Yost Universe series . Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, is a and member of the . She comes from the continent of where she is worshipped as a Goddess. History Background As a child, Ororo experienced mental torture at the hands of the Shadow King. As a thief, she would frequently pickpocket others for their valuables, one of these being Charles Xavier. Unlike the others, however, Charles was determined to see to it that the Shadow King's mental dominance over Ororo be put to an end. She went to the and joined the . She was with Xavier when turned into the , destroying the mansion, and causing Xavier to disappear. She returned to Africa where she was worshipped by locals for her powers. The bodiless Shadow King returned and possessed her. He convinced her that Africa was burning and she needed to save it. His plan was to force her to destroy Africa with her powers. The reformed X-Men arrived and stopped Shadow King. She rejoined the X-Men. They had found Xavier, but he was in a and they were receiving messages from a . It is unknown when she began a relationship with Angel, whether it was before the team's separation or after the reformation. However, she took his transformation into by . After losing Angel, Storm's significance diminished. However, there were still a few times she had an active role. She and the other X-Men were relieved to see Jean alive after their long searches for her. However, she and the other X-Men were knocked out shortly before being able to all reintroduce themselves to Jean, who was taken from the mansion by Emma Frost and the Inner Circle. She went outside of the mansion and looked in the air for Jean after Wolverine claimed she was taken by air. She got in the Blackbird with the other X-Men and watched Wolverine give out instructions on their mission. She was later shot down, along with all the other X-Men in the Blackbird by a multitude of Sentinels. She and the others managed to get out of the recked Blackbird. She piloted a plane with Rogue and Iceman. She presumably fought alongside Iceman and Rogue, though was not seen doing so. She was later seen on the ground in a comatose state lying next to Iceman. After Emma Frost sacrificed herself to destroy the Phoenix, Storm went with the other X-Men to see Xavier, who told them the future had been averted and was replaced with the Age of Apocalypse. Background Storm was voiced by Susan Dalian. The relationship between her and Angel was made for the series. In the Comics Knew when they were young. They fell in love eventually getting married where she became Queen of . Has joined the , along with her husband , when and left the team to focus on marriage. once tricked her into becoming the Goddess of Thunder, in an attempt to humiliate his brother . External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Ororo Munroe (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men